Monday yaoi chapter 1
by MyMarluxia
Summary: okay...this is my first submitted yaoi fic. i know grammar isnt very good but HAY i tried... please comment? mymarluxia


*stop...please stop* Kai kept repeating in his head as he felt his fellow class mate drill holes through his back with his eyes.

kai moved around in his chair trying to make himself more comfortable, whats up with this guy? he thought...i've only been in this town for three weeks and this school for two...

i couldn't have done anything to offend him..have i?

kai kept darting his face toward the clock, five more minutes intill the bell dismissed. only five more minutes of this madness.. "mister motoshi!" kai looked up to find his math professor standing infront of him..."y-yes sir?" he replied nervously..."are you okay? you keep moving arond and staring at your paper and up at the clock...great now your face is as red as an apple" the whole class laughed only making my face redder...*he* even laughed while still drilling holes through the back of my head, god I dont even know my predators name!...I caught up to my sense's and said "erm..y-yea im fine..." then the bell rang I quickly grabbed my bag and ran for the door hearing people murmuring after I left. I sighed a sigh of relief and walked as fast as I could past the other students and to the schools exit.

"ahh that was the worsttt" I said talking to myself thinking no one was around, but then I felt a hand grab my arm "hey! you forgot your text book! " ...I reconized this voice...the voice of the one who stares at me...

I turned around and saw the front of someones shirt...was I really this short? I dragged my eyes upward and slowly made my eyes focus on this person's face...the sun beaming right behind him...was I seeing an angel..or a demon? the light was shining on him as if a angel but his black hair and pale skin said different...he spoke and ducked his head down alittle bit to meet mine "haha what are you looking at? did you hear me?" I shook my head to get myself back to reality." um..gomen...what was that you said?" he pushed a book gently into my chest, "you forgot this" then as the sun faded away I could see his eyes, they were a beautiful green color..almost a light yellow...I couldn't stop looking at them I was speechless...he grabbed my chin gently and moved his face closer to mine causing me to blush "hello are you there?...you always seem to space out..." I shook my head and held my book, "thank you" I quickly started walking away in the other direction to hide my embarrasment, but then he grabbed my hand...his touch was warm...I turned my head to look at him, he was smiliing kindly and admiring my face...he said "whats your name...please tell me..." I blushed and simply said "Kai..kai motoshi..." he responded bye simply holding my chin again and tilting my face upward so I could make eye contact with him..."I'm heero...heero yuya.." herro...what a wonderful name...I thought..."can i walk with you, kai?" ..the way he said my name..my heart sank..."u-um sure..-do you live this way?" ...he laughed and said" not exactly I work after school...the business is this way..and you?" I looked up at him to see his exspression but he was already looking at me I blushed and quickly turned my head forwards.."erm well I just exchanged here from a different town...I live with my aunt and uncle...their home is down this way..." ~ we kept walking for about ten minutes...I didn't say much because I could feel his eyes on me the whole time..I wish I could have read his thought and knew what I was thinking...most likley how pathetic i was and how short I was...I wouldnt have been surprised. then the road came to an intersection... he pointed down the east road and said "I have to go this way now...I guess I wont see you intill monday...now will I kai?" he looked at me with tender eyes and I blushed and looked away...the way he said my name...like golden bells..."o-ofcourse...seeyou later..I guess"

I started walking away...I got about 20 feet away intill I heard his voice again.." promise me.." I turned around and looked at him "what?" he spoke again "promise me kai...that i'll see you again?" he smiled at me...after that smile I made it clear to myself that I didn't need to promise him nor myself i would see him again...I would have to. "I promise! no worries baii!" I turned around waving to him as he waved back and started walking down the road...I kept looking down at the ground picturing his face...and there is only one things I couldnt stop thinking about...

"I can't wait...till monday...till I get to see heero"


End file.
